The Reunion
by Mija-Lenron
Summary: After season seven, Buffy and Spike are both after The Immortal. Buffy doesn't know Spike is alive, and Spike most certainly doesn't expect to see Buffy. What happens when they bump into each other, both trying to kill the same vampire?
1. The Immortal

**So, yes. Another role play story. ::grins:: I couldn't help it!**

**It's so good! And THIS time, it's with a Spike, not an Angelus. (This is new territory for me on here.) Everyone say 'oooooh'. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! This one is very different from my other stories, and yet somewhat the same.**

**This is after season seven, by the way. Enjoy!**

**-**inserts brief disclaimer about ownership of Buffy characters**-**

**Rating: **I'm just going to go with M, and keep it that way for the rest of the chapters for language, drinking, and possibly sexual situations. Not sure yet. ::waggles eyebrows::

**

* * *

**

**Buffy point of view**

"Yeah Giles, I'm here. He is not going to get away with this." Buffy said into the phone. "I'll find him, catch him, and then I'll kill him." That bastard... Using Buffy just to get to everyone else. Even though Buffy wasn't with him that long, using her to get people on his side, so he could dominate the world? That was so eighth grade!

He had seemed like such a nice guy. The whole nice vampire thing didn't happen very often, and Buffy wasn't quick to believe him. After he donated a **lot** of money to the slayer school, and offered to even help train the slayers, Buffy couldn't help but consider that maybe he really was just… a nice vampire.

Giles wasn't crazy about accepting money from a vampire, one that was notoriously evil, but he eventually warmed up to The Immortal as well. Before they let him train at the slayer school, Buffy spent time with him. She couldn't see anything funny, or strange about him that would show that he was just pretending. So he was let into the slayer school to help train the slayers.

Bad idea.

_"Are you going to need backup Buffy? I can get some of the other slayers he hasn't touched yet to come and help. The Immortal is not to be taken lightly. He-"_

"Giles, it's okay. If I need help, I'll let you know. If I'm in trouble, I can always play going over to his side. Then I can kill him. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'd be more worried about anyone who stands in my way than me."

_"Just be careful. The Immortal is quite the tempter."_

"I know Giles. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll talk to you soon." Before Giles could say another word, Buffy hung up the phone. It was time to find the Immortal, and give him what he deserved. Finally.

A month or so after training the slayers, and a couple of dances and dinners with Buffy, he infiltrated the school. There were demons, and other vampires, and he threatened to kill the slayers who didn't join him. Buffy and Giles managed to get some of the slayers out, but quite a few were killed.

According to Giles, Rome was a no-go. The Immortal had already swept through there, killing all those who refused to join him. That included a bunch of slayers, and quite a few covens of witches. Even some people from Wolfram and Hart, though the Rome branch was behind him pretty much completely. Them being all evil and everything.

He had terrorized many cities since then, and all of them seemed like they were leading to Greece. So, that was where Buffy was now. But now she was looking for leads; any leads, as to where The Immortal was last seen. So, she decided to start near the Wolfram and Hart branch. Any clubs near there, or bars... Anywhere near Wolfram and Hart would be a pretty safe place for The Immortal to start looking for people to add to his little army.

Buffy was so going to give the slayers who joined him a huge talking to. A very huge talking to.

She walked across the street from the huge law firm, and entered a large club. A bunch of the slayers hung out here a lot. It was a good place to catch some action. Some vampires to slay, some demons to kill... Maybe The Immortal wandered around in here. Buffy walked up to the bar, and called over the barkeep. "Hey. Have you seen The Immortal in here recently?" She asked.

"The Immortal? Yes, yes. He was here."

"He was? When?" Buffy said excitedly, smiling hopefully.

"I'm not sure. Earlier this night. I'm not sure if he left." The barkeep said, shrugging. "Would you like a drink?"

"Um, no, thank you." Buffy said, smiling. She turned away from the bar, scanning the club for any sign of the familiar shape of The Immortal.

* * *

**Spike point of view**

_Greece: 2006_

Well. 

The club sure was hopping tonight, wasn't it? People mingled, people touched, people kissed, and yep people fucked in this place. The air around him was thick with wine, sweat, and sex. The music throbbing through each and every body in the place just added to the whole scene. Everyone was one, everyone was within each other...it was Greece after all. These kids knew how to party with the best of them. These kids also were neck deep in blood and sin. There was only one lone figure into the club. He spoke to no one, only drank from his bottle of booze and smoked lazily on his little cigarette, blending in with the leather and fashion, his blue eyes like daggers on each and every person in here. There were many here.. vampires, Slayers, witches... it was an almost perfect scene for him.

Yeah right. Like five years ago.

These were different times for Spike. For William. For the man and the demon. He'd survived the gruesome battle in Los Angeles and had stuck around just long enough to make sure Angel and Illyria had made it through the thick of the fire... Gunn of course had died. With Wes. With Fred. Angel knew he was alive… but he wouldn't let his whereabouts come uncovered. He'd changed his look, gotten rid of his bleached blonde locks and had opted for his dark brown hair again, neatly shaven of course. He was tired of the curls, tired of being reminded constantly of who he had been in his previous lives. He'd thrown away the duster, he was no longer the Slayer of Slayers. He was William. He was Spike. He was the most conflicted man on this planet.

He was a loner now, with his own set purpose: to fight the good fight.

Alone.

He was sick of losing people he cared about. Who would have thought William The Fucking Bloody had grown a heart for people other than his precious Dru. He'd never had friends before those people. Buffy's little group of misfits had never befriended him... but Angel's band of brothers had, in an odd way.

And now they were gone.

Angel would be fine… he knew that. For the next few hundred years though Spike needed to be alone. That way he could die someday in peace, knowing he would not be missed and he would not have any attachments. He was love's bitch... he was sick of being the bitch.

So now here he was... trying to save the world.

Again.

The Immortal. That poncey bastard. Spike had gotten wind that the "savior of Europe" was starting something...big. Something bad. Thankfully Spike still had it in him to go after him… hunt the dickhead down and show him a thing or two about a thing or two. He'd tracked him down through a series of… well basically beating the shit out of anyone associated with him. Sure... William here had always been a bit of a badass, but now anger had overcome him and he feared for anyone who either got in his way or lied to him.

So incognito and completely blended in with his shaven head, roughed up dark brown leather jacket, dark blue shirt and torn jeans (of course he kept his doc martins) he stood there in the darkness, his eyes watching for the Immortal. He was here. He could feel him. This bastard had fucked him over tenfold and now he wanted to be the one to take him down.

Even if it meant his own death at the hands of the many rogue Slayers that now followed in the steps of The Oh-So-Evil One.

Finally there in the distance... he saw him. The Immortal was emerging from a back room with two men, more accurately...demons, with a slutty little Slayer at his side.

Disgusting.

Standing up straight now, no longer leaning against the wall, he slowly began pushing through people, his stake securely tucked away in the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to look casual. The Immortal was now making his way to the back door. With a soft growl, he started shoving through, angry blue eyes locked on the wanker that was hell bent on destroying everything he'd worked so hard to protect. Who would have thought?

Spike had become a man of the people.

He didn't realize his former lover, his golden goddess was there on the same mission… if he had he would have been tempted to turn the other way and run and catch the Immortal another day. But now he was painfully obvious to everyone that he was a hit man on a mission. He began to tear through people now, running towards his enemy.

**

* * *

Buffy point of view**

Buffy's eyes scanned the crowded club, trying to find any sign of The Immortal. As she thought about the things he was doing, her grip on her wooden stake grew threateningly tight. Plans of what to do with him once she found him ran through her head as she moved through the large mob of dancing people, looking for the familiar form of the demon.

Finally, she caught sight of him. He had just come through the back room, two demons at his side, and a girl there too. Buffy's eyes flared in anger as she recognized the girl as one of the slayers. Her outfit reminded Buffy of when she saw Dawn dancing with that football player she fell in 'love' with. Tight, revealing... And the reaction was pretty much the same.

Buffy was shocked to see someone she knew wearing something like that, and doing something so irresponsible and rash. How could that slayer be so naive and stupid to believe that demon?

_You did, didn't you?_

A small voice said in the back of her head. Buffy quickly pushed it away. There was no time to think about that now. She saw the Immortal, and she was going to go for him. She would kill him tonight. She would slam the stake into his chest, and watch as The Immortal, one of the oldest vampires known to be still living, turned to dust in the wind.

Buffy began moving through the people once again, towards The Immortal, all the while trying to hide herself and make herself look inconspicuous. Trying to make it so The Immortal wouldn't recognize her.

When she saw he was heading towards the back door, she quickened her pace, starting to shove people in her way to the side. She couldn't let him get away. Not with everything he had done. Then, she found herself running. Something inside her told her to calm down, but she couldn't. This man - no, creature - had betrayed her, used her, killed all who resisted him, and stole some of the other slayers who he managed to put under his spell.

He wouldn't get away with that.

Buffy wouldn't let him get away with that.

Before she knew it, she was only feet away from The Immortal. She saw his eyes turn to her, and widen slightly in surprise at seeing her there. He obviously thought she wouldn't come after him so soon. _Surprise, asshole._ Buffy thought, raising her stake.

The demons stepped in front of their master, lunging at Buffy. She slammed her fists into their jaws, starting to run past them. They just grabbed her, and threw her backwards, lunging at her again.

No, no! This was no good! The Immortal was leaving! Buffy wouldn't slay the demons in the seconds it would take for The Immortal to leave! She was going to lose him!

**

* * *

Spike point of view**

He'd let out a vicious growl as he saw the Immortal give him a cocky grin, then watched as the other vampire looked away… and actually looked surprised. Confused by this, Spike couldn't help but pause to hesitate. When he did so, he felt a clawed hand grab his arm. Looking to his right, he came face to face with a fist. With a loud crack, then a whump Spike was on the ground in a tangle of club goers legs and feet. Looking up he realized this whole mess of people must be in league with the Immortal...

Bloody fuckin' wonderful.

Glaring, he wiped the blood from his mouth then shot his boot-clad foot up and into the stomach of the would-be attacker. Watching him snap back and up, Spike let out a small harsh laugh then scrambled up from the ground... he could NOT let the Immortal get away, he'd come so far and now was so close. He'd been right on that devils tail now for weeks. Realizing there was a fight going on to his left, he took that opportunity to grab one of the demons who were in the mess and snag him by the neck, yanking him up and through the air, tossing him into the sea of club goers. Whipping his head to the side, he realized the Immortal was now in his face, lifting him up by the neck.

Spike could feel his fingers digging into the hollows of his neck. Gripping at his arm, Spike could start to feel the beginnings of his neck crushing. He looked down into the angry arrogant yellow eyes of his enemy...then kicked him square in the chest. He felt the hand on his neck tighten up and chaos and whirlwind of the fight around him begin to get more explosive...

...then suddenly he was in the air.

The bastard threw him.

He felt this familiar burn over his skin, this tingle he got once upon a time... he was trying to pinpoint in his mind where he got this feeling from in his past as he seemed to move in slow motion through the air. He passively considered if he still had that damn duster he could probably slow down his descent, but all he had was this cruddy scratched up aviators jacket... and suddenly his mind shifted as the tingle got more prominent. Only one person made his skin crawl like this in the most delicious way.

Oh shit.

Suddenly he was crashing into the onslaught, his back crashing onto the floor as he felt hands begin to grab at him, hit him, boots kicking and stomping into him... oh hell he'd had enough of this. He loved a good fight but this wasn't what he was wanting. Throwing his fists up, he punched his way to the surface. He saw from a distance the Immortal escape out through the back door, watched his close...then through what he guessed was magic, the door disappeared and in its wake was nothing but concrete wall. In the half second he registered that the Immortal had made his grand escape, he caught a mess of blonde hair...then all he could see were those hazel eyes of his ex-lover. The woman he'd sworn away to give her a better life. Those live angry eyes, livid with the fight.

Buffy.

He'd crashed into Buffy.

Then suddenly he was tackled down onto the damn floor again, those eyes he'd locked on going upside down as his own world went topsy turvey.

Oh this night couldn't get any better now could it?

* * *

**So, yep! First chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Review, review, review!!!!**


	2. Hallucination?

**Chapter two!**

**Rating: **M, for violence, language, and future what nots. :)

**-**insert brief disclaimer about ownership of Buffy characters-

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Buffy point of view **

Buffy watched as even more demons ran in to save The Immortal. What losers. Weren't demons supposed to be all powerful, and all 'I don't work for anyone 'cept myself, 'cause I'm all powerful!'? Then again, demons were the type to give in really easily under pressure. So they joined The Immortal so they wouldn't be killed.

Cowards.

Well, they were going to be killed anyway. "By me." Buffy murmured, watching as the demons started surrounding her. The Immortal was staring at her, his beady little eyes glinting with pleasure at the fact that Buffy couldn't get through the demons to him. "COWARD!" Buffy shouted over the demons, glaring at The Immortal. He just grinned and blew Buffy a kiss, before turning to his little slayer slut.

Buffy would definitely give them a huge talking to once she got to The Immortal.

Then she turned her attention back to the demons, which were incredibly gross looking. All slimy, with extra arms and gross green skin... Blech. "Can't you demons honestly understand that if you want to get along in this world, you have to have perfect skin and good hygiene? You'll never make it big otherwise." Buffy said, shrugging slightly. Oh, how Buffy loved her playful taunts and puns. It got her through the nights of slaying, leaving her with a little smile on her face every once and a while after she staked some vampires.

And then, it all turned chaotic. The demons lunged, and Buffy ducked, scrambling around on the floor, trying to find out which legs belonged to which demons, while ducking stomps and avoiding being tackled. Finally, she found an opening in the massive mass of demon-ness, and stood up, stabbing a demon in the back with her stake.

She noticed another something entering the fight, and paused a moment, seeing a familiar flash bright, deep blue eyes. _Was that... No, no it couldn't be..._ Buffy thought, frowning, searching the fighting demons for some sign of it. A punch to the stomach woke her up, and she turned her attention back to the demons. She grabbed the demon's head, wrenching it sharply to the left, turning to another as that demon fell to the floor.

Man, where were all of them coming from?

Then Buffy was knocked backwards from something crashing into her. She groaned, wincing, and slowly pushed herself up off of the ground, only to get pushed back by a demon foot on her chest. Buffy grabbed it, tripped the demon up, and drove her stake into it's chest, killing it. "Ugh, yuck. Do all demons have to have slimy, green blood?" Buffy said, staring at her stake - which was now dripping with demon goop- in disgust.

Phshooop.

Buffy whirled around at the noise, to see that The Immortal and his slayer sluts had disappeared. In place of the door, was now a concrete wall. "Damn it!" Buffy shouted, crying out in pain as a demon dropped a blow to the top of her head. Buffy turned to attack it, when she saw the same familiar blue eyes. Buffy pushed aside a demon, and her eyes widened, seeing the man who had sacrificed himself for her and the other slayers just months ago. "Spike..." She whispered, frozen at the spot, staring down at the vampire in front of her. Was he still a vampire?

"You... you died..." She said, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration, trying to decide if that blow to the head had something to do with what she was seeing. Buffy reached back, touching the back of her head lightly. She didn't feel any blood. Maybe the blow had just racked her brain? She was hallucinating? Would he go away?

Or was it a spell? Something churned up by The Immortal to cause Buffy to get off her guard, so the demons would have a chance at killing her? "That's just like him..." Buffy said, her eyes not moving from Spike, realizing she was talking to herself but not caring.

"Are you real?" Buffy asked. Then, she noticed a change. Spike didn't have his blonde hair anymore. It had all been shaven off, leaving him with just a bit of brown scruffiness at the top of his head. What had caused him to do that? He had always been so particular about his hair... Never changed it. Not through all the years she had known him.

"Your hair..." She murmured, tilting her head slightly to the side, jumping as a demon attacked Spike. As soon as that happened, a demon attacked her as well. "Get off!" Buffy shouted, trying to figure out what she had just seen. Since the demon attacked him, did that mean he was real? Buffy staggered backwards, putting a hand to her nose as the demon got in a punch while she was thinking. Wow, this really was causing Buffy to let her guard down.

She had to kill these last few demons first, or she could very well get some broken bones. Or worse. "Stupid demons!" Buffy shouted, punching it in the face. She received a couple of punches back before she killed it, but oh well. She'd gotten worse. She turned back to where Spike was, and watched him with the demon, still trying to decide if it was a hallucination, if Buffy was going crazy, if it was something The Immortal did, or if Spike was actually... back...

* * *

**Spike point of view**

Now he was doggie piled underneath a mess of demons... and Buffy had made eye contact with him. It seemed like that one moment had lasted a life time. He saw confusion, sadness, aggression... and… confusion... in her eyes. Did he mention confusion? Wonderful. If he survived this little free-for-all he'd had to fess up to what he'd been up to. Or at least pretend not to be who he was. Yeah right. She'd already seen him; looked straight into his deep blue eyes and had yanked out his soul with just a simple look. Fool for love, he was. He let out a raging yell as he clawed his way through the bodies on top of him, ripping his way through arms, shoulders, heads, stomachs… at one point he had his fist through a chest, and then was it disintegrated into dust right in front of him. Vamping out, he roared then looked around him in an angry rage. The Immortal and his main men were completely gone.

"WHERE IS HE!?" he screamed out.

The demons were scared now. Spike was a master vampire who'd learned to dig for that power that ran through his blood from his place in the line of Aurelius. He was raging now... truly pissed. There were vampires and demons running away now that they knew their protection was gone. They did not want to be stuck with a brassed off master vampire and slayer. Spike grabbed for a demon, snapping its neck then throwing it against the wall where the door had once been before it closed off with a magic portal. Blood ran down the wall as the body slid down. Club goers were running now, heading for the hills you could say...it was clearing out mighty quick. Not that it mattered.

He'd kept his head down after he'd thrown that last demon, his dark brown leather jacket covered in dust, his jeans smeared with little droplets of blood, his fists slightly bloodied. Finally after a long silent pause, the music dead now for the most part, he looked up and set that steely gaze on Buffy for the first time in two years. She was so radiant still, so alive. She looked beautiful… and older. Not a little girl anymore... even though he'd lived for soddin' ever, knowing her for the last 8 years was like living a whole lifetime in itself. He looked into those hazel eyes and saw so much wisdom and knowledge.

She was going to hit him, wasn't she? Probably.

Swallowing hard, he spoke roughly, his thick British accent almost gravely because he felt like his throat was closed off.

"...'ello, cutie."

He then gave her a little half smile, then looked around the now empty club, save for the few bouncers who eyed them warily, afraid to step any closer. On the floor all around them were bodies, dust, blood, and more bodies. Tilting his head, he looked up and realized there were even a few bodies they must have thrown up into the catwalks and lights. Finally he looked back at her. Yeah. They still had it.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

What surprised Buffy was that Spike seemed really angry that The Immortal had escaped. It didn't exactly click that Spike was fighting the demons to get to The Immortal before. But that wasn't surprising. She had thought Spike was dead. Spike WAS dead. Seeing him was enough to push all other thoughts from her mind.

Buffy's mind was still lingering on the whole 'hallucination' theory. It seemed almost impossible that Spike was there.

_WHERE IS HE?_

Oh yeah... The Immortal. Buffy almost forgot about him. She glanced back at the wall, glaring hatefully at it. He had escaped. Buffy couldn't help but think that she could have gotten to him... If it weren't for a certain someone. Who... was alive?

She now had two thoughts running through her head, unsure of which one to address. Spike was alive, and The Immortal had gotten away. Buffy heard Spike speak, and decided to go with the first. She turned to face him, and looked him over. He looked real enough... He sounded real enough...

"Spike... what happened?" Buffy said, frowning, trying to work out what could have happened. Was he reincarnated? It wasn't exactly a natural death. So maybe he was? A spell like Willow did? No... there was nothing of him to bring back... No body to make alive again. Was there some sort of... body re-creation spell?

"How are you... how are you here?"

She knew she should be trying to find The Immortal. Find him, attack him, and kill him. But she couldn't bring herself to leave without knowing what happened. If Spike was alive... After everything he did for Buffy and the others...

Buffy was trying to decide on whether to hug him now, or wait till he finished explaining. A part of her was worried that if she touched him, he'd disappear. Or that it would be over-stepping her bounds in some way. Scare him off. Though Spike was not the type of person to be scared.

Wait... was he still a vampire? Did he still have a soul? Was he human?

Buffy had so many questions running through her mind, forcing herself to wait until he spoke. If she started, they'd just keep coming, and coming, and coming.

* * *

**Spike point of view**

_Spike... what happened?_

That was the age old question, wasn't it?

He shoved his hands in his pockets, ducking his head down and cocking it slightly while trying to think of exactly what he could tell her. He opened his mouth to start explaining when a demon lying at his feet grabbed his leg and began to utter out and moan something he couldn't quite understand. Glaring he yanked his leg free, then kicked the demon.

"HEY! I'm trying to talk here! Shut your trap, you lanky little croonie!"

He gave Buffy an embarrassed look, then adjusted his aviators jacket and shoved his hands back in his pockets again. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, then made a gesture with his hand that said he was TRYING to find the right thing to say... then just looked up at her square in the eyes.

"Just call it a third chance to live. I... can't quite completely explain where I've been..." he looked around the club at the destruction they'd caused. "Especially not here... but... let's just say I had a very big hand in what happened in Los Angeles two years ago."

He tilted his head as she eyed his body with confusion and he could see through her eyes what was going on in her mind.

"I can assure you... I'm as real as they come, pet. In the flesh. Now I am, thankfully."

He furrowed his brows then, remembering why he was here...and who she had been recently dating. He clenched up his jaw slightly, getting an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry to crash your sweetybear's party. If I didn't know better, I coulda sworn I just saw you fighting your little boyfriend's demons and slayers. Interesting. Fight all your boyfriends friends all the time?"

He stepped over a few demons to make his way to the bar just a few feet away. Giving the bartender a look that said _you gonna try and stop me?_, he reached for a bottle of beer and popped the cap, taking a refreshing gulp from it. Sighing, he looked around the club scene then back to Buffy.

"Oh quit lookin' at me like you've never seen somebody come back from beyond the grave before, love, or should I mention Angel? You, even?" He leaned against the bar, conflicted in his mind and heart...and soul... he was in love with this girl and he also hated her. How dare she go from someone like him, who constantly strived to be a good man she could love to an evil heartless dick like the Immortal.

Oh he was going to have a blast picking at her about this.

"So I'm a professional bounty hunter and detective. I go seek down baddies for money. The Immortal is just a personal vendetta. I see you've decided to start sleeping with evil vampires again? Boy you ARE attracted to the dark side aren't ya?"

And no.. he did not know she was no longer with the Immortal, but instead actually was trying to kill him. Spike was a smart fella... just not all too bright sometimes.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it.**

**Review, review, review!!!**


End file.
